Always and Forever
by Lauren Ashleigh
Summary: Six weeks before Q/N's wedding Noin is kidnapped. After one failed rescue attempt, and a sucsessful one, the characters learn how dangerous this new threat is. With the largest cities on earth in mortal danger, and only three days to stop the attack, will
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
Teenage Crush  
  
Based on the song "San Dimas High School Football rules" by The Ataris.  
  
Author Note: Oh God I wish I owned Gundam Wing! That would be so totally awesome! But guess what... I don't. The wonderful people at Bandai, TV Ashai, and Sunrise have all the rights to it.  
  
Story Note: This story marks a lot of firsts for me. It's my first song based fiction along with my first story told in the first person and in the present tense. I sure hope I did a good job. ^.^ This story is more proof that I need a boyfriend (My sister is starting a fund to pay a guy to date me. Please donate your money to this noble cause! [Oh God I hope he's like Quatre!]). Lol. Don't worry like always it's NOT a lemon or anything near even PG-13  
  
/Last night I had a dream.../  
  
The sun pours in though the window, bathing my room in a golden glow. The birds outside my window are singing, telling me that it's time to wake up. I sit up, refreshed and full of energy.  
  
I look at the person next to me in my bed. A soft smile graces her sleeping face. Wisps of indigo hair fall over her closed eyes and lightly touch her soft cheeks. Her body rises and falls with each deep breath.  
  
I carefully try not to wake her, being as quiet as I possibly can be. I throw the blankets off of my body as I rise. Knelling over the bed I pull the blankets over her bare shoulders.  
  
It's funny how much the birds sound like ringing bells this morning.  
  
/...Today I woke up alone. Wishing you were here with me.../  
  
I turn off my alarm, and sit up in bed my hand clutching the side of my head. I try to shake away the dream I just had. At the same time though, I desperately try to grasp on to every detail.  
  
This is the fourth day in a row I've had a dream about her. Each dream has been more realistic, more enchanting. Each dream leaves me more intoxicated with joy. Each dream only deepens my sorrow.  
  
I turn my head, just as I thought. The pillow isn't pressed down by the presence of a head. No one is there. It was all just a dream.  
  
Throwing back my blankets I walk knowingly across my still dark room to my bathroom. I turn the faucets in the shower. The bathroom quickly fills with steam.  
  
In the shower I let the hot water beat against my bare chest and run down my body. I just stand there, eyes closed, going though my dream again in my mind.  
  
/...We went to Disneyland and went on all the rides.../  
  
I haven't been to Disneyland since I was a young boy. It was just as I remembered it. I didn't remember the long lines or the bad food, being a child I only remembered all the rides and having the time of my life. That was how the dream was as well.  
  
Come to think of it, there were no lines because we were the only one there. It was just her and me. We ran on to every ride, laughing the whole time.  
  
I took her home later that night. Neither one of us was ready to say good night though. We went up to her roof and watched the stars. I held her in my arms keeping her warm against the cold night air. She was close enough for me to hear every heart beat, feel every rhythmic breath she took.  
  
She yawned so I asked her if she wanted to go to sleep.  
  
"It's to early to go to sleep Quatre." She said, "Come on lets go have some fun."  
  
She stood and pulled me back to her window. We ran down her stairs and to my car. She was right, it was far too early to let this night end.  
  
I took her to a bar. It was the only place I knew would still be open. We sat at table until late into the night. We drank some but laughed more. Both of us were wishing that the night would never end.  
  
/...That night was too good to be true.../  
  
After getting ready for work I walk down the right side of my mansion's double staircase. I'm glad it's casual Friday today. The one day in the week I can wear my favorite khakis and dress shirt instead of a suit.  
  
It doesn't surprise me to see Duo sitting in my kitchen, eating my food. Duo travels a lot with his business. Whenever he's on this colony he stops by, with out warning, and hang out here.  
  
The kitchen is filled with the light of the rising sun. Birds are singing to each other from the trees. The cloudless sky is a good omen for a beautiful day. Then why don't I feel better? A shiver goes up my spine, the morning is just like what I dreamt it to be.  
  
Duo looks up from his newspaper. Without needing to be told he slides the news and business section over to where I sit. "Good morning." He says cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Duo." I mumble, pouring myself a cup of coffee. I help myself to the left over scrambled eggs Duo made.  
  
Duo's expression changes to a sad, questioning look, "What's wrong Quatre?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just tired I guess." I lie. My dream has left me depressed. It is a reminder that I can't have her. No mater how hard I try. No mater how much I care for her. I can never hold her in my arms and call her my own.  
  
"You look depressed."  
  
"It's been a stressful week at work, that's all."  
  
Duo's satisfied with this. He goes back to reading the paper. We are both silent for a few minutes. Finally Duo speaks up.  
  
/...Today you called me up.../  
  
"Oh yeah Noin called this morning to see if you are going to the party tomorrow."  
  
My heart skips a beat. She called my house? I can't help but think of her voice on the other end of my phone.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Hum?" I say. I am in euphoria thinking about Noin.  
  
"Are you going to the party?"  
  
"What party?" I am having trouble thinking of anything besides her.  
  
Duo's getting frustrated, "Relena's eighteenth birthday party!"  
  
His raised voice snaps me back to reality. I've completely forgotten about her birthday party, "Of course I'm going."  
  
"Are you sure you are alright man? You are starting to freak me out."  
  
"Duo I'm fine." I reassure.  
  
Duo isn't buying it. I have to get the focus off myself, "How are you getting to earth for the party?"  
  
Duo shrugs.  
  
It's not very hard to read Duo's mind, "Want to come with me on my shuttle?"  
  
"Sure." Duo tries to act like he didn't know the proposition was coming.  
  
I glance down at my watch. I stand and grab my suitcase, "I have to go to work now, I'm leaving the office early and flying there this afternoon. I'll call you when I'm on the way to the space port."  
  
"You know where I'll be."  
  
Yes, I know where. After Duo delivers whatever cargo he's on the colony to deliver, if he hasn't already, he will just chill at my place watching DVDs on my 'personal kick ass movie theater'. That is what he calls the new home theater I got a few months ago.  
  
I walk by the 57 inch TV at the same time that Duo has found the remote.  
  
/...but now I'm stuck debating if I even want to go.../  
  
Duo and I are shown into Relena's home by her butler. We're dressed in our very best like everyone else there.  
  
I've gotten no sleep the night before. Along with Duo I declined Relena's offer that we stay the night at her place instead of at a hotel. I imagine Duo declined because he wanted to see what the night life was like around here. I was only afraid that I would see Noin there.  
  
Why am I acting this way? I want to see Noin don't I? I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling all night long thinking about weather I want to go to the party. Zechs is there no doubt. Is that what I'm afraid of? No, that is only part of it. I can't seem to put my finger on it.  
  
We make our way though the crowded room looking for Relena. I see her in the middle of the room. She is talking with some people, I recognize all of them. The group is in a circle.  
  
Miss. Dorothy is standing next to Relena. Trowa and Catharine are also there. Wu Fei is standing between to Trowa and Sally, I bet that she made him come along. Heero isn't in the group.  
  
I look around the room for him, wondering if Relena was actually able to persuade him to come. Ah there he is he is leaning up against a wall. Some girl is talking too him, it doesn't look like he is paying much attention though.  
  
We are still a ways away from the group. They haven't seen us yet. Duo turns to me. He puts his finger to his lips and winks.  
  
I watch him scamper off. I can only imagine what he has instore. I don't see Duo again until he is behind Miss. Relena. So that is the big idea.  
  
Duo scoops up Relena. He twirls her around in the air. "Happy birthday!" He says excitedly.  
  
Relena didn't expect this. She yelps when she is lifted off the ground. Her fear turns into joy when she relizes who it is. "Duo!" She laughs, "Put me down this instant."  
  
"As you wish." Duo sets her back down.  
  
She turns around and faces Duo; "It's so good to see you again Duo. I'm so pleased that you could make it to my party."  
  
Duo looks around, as I am coming up on them, "Quatre's here too. There he is! Hurry up Quatre!"  
  
I can't help but smile at Duo's antics. I take Relena's hand, "Happy Birthday Miss. Relena. Thank you so much for inviting me."  
  
Relena smiles, "Oh Quatre this isn't the time for formalities." She holds out her arms. How can I decline? We join in a warm embrace.  
  
Duo and I join the circle as well as the conversation. The conversation is on the safe subject of travel. With the mesh of soldiers and pacifists in the circle it's best to stay off subjects such as politics and business.  
  
Duo's quite pleased with the subject, he has plenty of travel stories. He starts into one that he promises has a great ending.  
  
/...just dump your boyfriend and go out with me.../  
  
I try to pay attention, but it's no use. My eyes wonder as I scan the room for Noin. My eyes find her sitting on a couch next to Zechs. They are speaking to each other. Their hands are at their sides. My mind starts to run free. Although I can't see their hands, to me they are intertwining their fingers playfully as they speak.  
  
I can only imagine what they are saying. Is their talk as playful as their hands? My mind fills with possible scenarios. My scenarios range from how nice the weather is too weather Relena will notice if they slip away from the party.  
  
My jealousy is overwhelming and unstoppable. I can feel it oozing out though my pores. What does he have that I don't? I make more money then he does, I'm a better strategist, I'm far more caring then he is. My list continues. Laughter snaps me back to reality.  
  
Duo has reached the end of his story. I missed the whole thing. It obviously had quite an ending though. He elbows me repeatedly. I force a smile. I can tell they aren't buying it though.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Quatre?" Dorothy asks.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just going to go get some fresh air. Please excuse me."  
  
As I walk away I can hear their conversation as it fades, blending with the other sounds of the party.  
  
"He's been acting sort of weird all weekend." Duo says.  
  
"He seems preoccupied, you have any idea what is troubling him?"  
  
I don't hear the answer to Sally's question. I hope that Duo relays my excuse of a stressful week.  
  
/...Nothing can go wrong any time that I'm with you.../  
  
Leaning up against the porch railing I look out vacantly over the courtyard. My mind can't get off her. I replay every moment we have had together. I remember the first time we met.  
  
/...I only wish that this could be.../  
  
It was when she was on the Sank Kingdom's emperial guard. I was taking refuge in the city, posing as a student. Our backgrounds as soldiers and our common goals made friendship easy. In the Sank Kingdom I felt as if she was the only one I could talk to. She was the only one who could relate to what I had gone though. Sure there was Heero there as well, but talking to Noin was different. She had a strong belief that peace would come soon, something that Heero didn't have.  
  
Back then I was young and foolish. Back then I thought I had a chance. I didn't know about Zechs during that time. I never told her how I felt though, the time and circumstances never seemed right.  
  
Later I learned about her connection to our enemy Zechs. I was angry with her. Her optimism, that I once loved so much, I now hated. She was so determined to change Zechs that she risked her life for it.  
  
I couldn't stand to see her like that. So full of hope, and yet with so much sorrow. I did my best to protect her in battle, to make her see that she should drop her crusade and focus on the more important issues. She didn't back down though. She chose Zechs over her own beliefs.  
  
After that I was no longer sure how I felt about her. I was at the extremes of both ends of the spectrum. In one sense I hated her for choosing him. I hated that she threw away all that she had been fighting for over the past months for him. At the same time I loved her all the more for the uncompromising stand she made.  
  
/...please understand that what I say is true.../  
  
"If only I had told her." I say out loud, thinking that only I will hear.  
  
"If only you told who what?"  
  
I flinch slightly at the unexpected sound. Dorothy leans up against the rail beside me. I look over her, and she stares back. Her eyes are asking for my answer.  
  
I break the stare, "Miss. Dorothy would you mind giving me some time to myself?"  
  
"Nonsense, I'm involved now. Please tell me who you are talking about Quatre."  
  
"It's none of your concern."  
  
"Oh please, you must. I can't just leave now with out knowing. If it's a secret I promise not to tell."  
  
I turn away from her persistent eyes. I'm facing the house now. The couch that Noin and Zechs are sitting on is near one of the windows. I focus my eyes on her.  
  
Dorothy breaks my concentration, "Ah, so that is our mystery woman."  
  
I face her again, "What are you talking about?"  
  
She points at Noin, "I would have to be crazy not too see it. You like Noin don't you?"  
  
My cheeks flush, I can't stop them. I look away, hoping that Dorothy hasn't seem them. It's too late, she has.  
  
"I knew it." Dorothy seems pleased that she was able to figure it out. Her voice changes to a more solemn tone, "You know she's with Mr. Millardo though."  
  
"Why else would I be out here?"  
  
"Oh Quatre." She way she says this makes it sound like I just told her that someone I knew died.  
  
I look at Dorothy, making sure she understands the urgency of my plea, "Please, I beg you, don't tell anyone."  
  
She stands straight, "Don't worry yourself," she walks towards the porch door. She turns to me once more, "I won't tell a sole. I hope that you re- join the party soon."  
  
I continue to lean against the rail after Dorothy has left. I stare out over the expansive labyrinth of gardens and walk ways.  
  
A little over fifteen minutes have passed. Finally I decide to go in. The longer I'm out here the more people will suspect that something is wrong.  
  
The house is overflowing with music. Happy couples dance to the live orchestra. I easily slip in unnoticed. I take an empty place against a wall and watch them as they step and twirl.  
  
I watch the happy couples go by. I smile when Relena and Heero waltz a long. Is it just my imagination? No Heero is allowing his self to smile, which is pleasing Relena. Soon though they are out of view.  
  
After a few more minutes I am bored by the monotony of the dancers. I look around at my fellow singles. I scan the few men and number of women who line the walls either refusing to dance, or waiting for someone to ask them.  
  
Out of those two options I can tell that Wu Fei is in the first group. He is leaning up against the wall a few people down from me. His arms are crossed as he looks away to the side. It's almost as if he is pouting. I remember seeing Sally dancing with an anonymous male, she obviously isn't letting Wu Fei's attitude ruin her night.  
  
I look around at the girls, wondering if I should give it a go. Many of them are beautiful in their flowing gowns and done up hair. And yet, I feel nothing for them, and I don't have any erg to get to know any of them. I catch different movement on the dance floor out of the corner of my eye.  
  
I look over in time to see Dorothy step out of the crowd and walk over to me. She leans up against the section of wall next to me, "I'm glad you decided to re-join the party."  
  
"I couldn't stay out there all night."  
  
"Ask me to dance."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You want to convince everyone that you are alright, correct? And the best way to do that is to look like you are enjoying yourself."  
  
Dorothy is a sly girl. She most likely has something up her sleeve, yet her logic is very true. If I refuse the dance, I will always wonder what she had in mind. I do the most reasonable thing I can do: I extend my hand, "May I have this dance?"  
  
She places her hand delicately in mind, "Don't mind if I do."  
  
We dance gracefully around the room. Dorothy is doing a very good job of acting like she isn't looking around.  
  
"Who are you looking for?"  
  
"Noin and Millardo are around her somewhere."  
  
My face shows my astonishment, "You wouldn't."  
  
"There they are now."  
  
"No, please don't." I can't believe that she is doing this. This is the last time I let Dorothy and my curiosity get the best of me. The time before this I ended up impaled with a sword. That was nothing compared to this though.  
  
Before I can stop her she slips away from me. With a firm grip she grabs my hand and pulls me reluctantly along.  
  
"Miss. Noin, care if I dance with Mr. Millardo?"  
  
Noin glances at me, then back at Dorothy, "Certainly not Miss. Dorothy. Quatre, care to dance?"  
  
I nearly freeze. Luckily I am able to find my voice and keep it from faltering. "I would be honored."  
  
Dorothy winks at me as she takes Zechs' hand.  
  
/...I listened to your heartbeat as I held you in my arms.../  
  
"I haven't seen you around much tonight." She says after we have been dancing for a few moments. I am glad that she is the one to start the conversation; I was having trouble thinking of anything to say.  
  
"I've been around."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
My heartbeat quickens. She knows. "Dorothy told you didn't she?"  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
My heart beats even harder. I can't believe I just did that.  
  
She can see my distress, "Quatre, told me what?"  
  
"Nothing. I...I...I need to go." I slip out of her arms.  
  
I decide not to go outside. I need to sooth my mind. I leave the dance hall. The music fades as I enter the parlor. I see what I'm searching for, a grand piano in the far corner.  
  
I start to play a concerto on the keys. I can feel all my emotions flow from my mind and my heart into my fingers. I close my eyes, focusing all my being on my fingers. I finish the short piece, my hands drop from the keys. Clapping alters my thought.  
  
In the doorway is Noin. She walks towards me as she claps, "That was beautiful Quatre."  
  
I look away from her dazzling eyes, "Why aren't you dancing with everyone else?"  
  
"I would be, but my partner doesn't seem to want to."  
  
"Maybe something is on his mind."  
  
"Maybe he should talk about it to someone."  
  
"Perhaps that person wouldn't understand."  
  
She sits down on the bench next to me, "Maybe that person should humor me."  
  
I quickly stand and go to the window. She follows, but keeps her distance. "Quatre, please tell me what is wrong. Maybe I can help."  
  
/...I just want you to know I have a major crush on you.../  
  
"But... you're the problem."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"It's the way the light reflects off your hair, and how your eyes sparkle when you laugh. It's how you believe anything is possible, and never give up. It's your sincerity, your courage, your undying loyalty." I face her, "It's how you always want to help, and how I can't stop thinking about you."  
  
She's silent. This is what I feared. Is she thinking of the best way of telling me how that is sweet but she has a boyfriend?  
  
"I'll understand if you don't want to be friends any more." I say quietly.  
  
"That's not it at all." She walks over to me. Her hand runs though my hair and back around until she is holding my face with her soft hand. "I don't see a problem."  
  
"What? What about Zechs?"  
  
She smiles, "I honestly don't know why everyone thinks we are going out. We are best friends, that's all."  
  
"Best friends? That means..."  
  
"That there is no problem."  
  
The joy is overflowing though me. I smile broadly, "Would you like to go out some time?"  
  
"I would be honored." Our fingers intertwine, "Come on now, we don't want to miss the festivities."  
  
We walk about into the dance hall still holding hands. Dorothy looks at us and smiles. Zechs nods in approval. I'm not upset with Dorothy for telling him, I'm actually relieved that I'm not the one to tell him, and even more relieved that he approves.  
  
Our first dance as a couple is the highlight of the night.  
  
/...I swear I'd treat you like a queen.../  
  
/a queen/ 


	2. chapter one

Always and Forever  
  
Author's Note: I regret to inform you that I, Lolo Winner, do not own Gundam Wing. The wonderful people at Sunrise, Bandai, and TV Asahi do. I'm just borrowing the charas for this precious little story of mine. I do, however, own Javier Villa Signor, General Juniper, and David Pavik, I ask that you please don't steal these characters from me. I love them very much. *Hugs my new characters* Now on with the story!  
  
Another Note: Due to the advents on September 11th I postponed the release of this fiction. I want everyone to know that I began writing this one way before that happened, and any similarities, are only coincidental. Don't worry, they aren't very alike, but there are a few similarities. I hope it doesn't deter you from reading this! Sit back and enjoy, I'm pretty sure it will be worth your time.  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
My eyes cry out in pain, begging to be closed. The computer screen in front of me is beginning to look blurry. I've been staring at that screen for over 15 hours today. If I don't have a break soon I won't be able to make out the words I'm typing.  
  
I look at my clock. It's only midnight. It isn't too late to call Noin. I dial her cell phone number quickly on my phone.   
  
"Noin here."  
  
"I am so glad to hear your voice right now."  
  
"Having a hard day?"  
  
A yawn escapes my mouth, "A long day."  
  
"Sounds like it. You should go home and get to sleep."  
  
"I still have more work to do. I just need a little brake that's all. Keep me awake please."   
  
I can almost see her smile; "Well I know something that will make you happy."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"I'm looking down on you right now."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'm patrolling this district tonight. I was going to call you soon."  
  
I stiffen in my chair, "What about? Did you find something?"  
  
"No," She giggles at my question, "it's really quiet tonight. What I wanted to tell you was that tomorrow I can go to your colony."  
  
I relax, "That's great news. Do you know what time yet?"  
  
"Yes, in the evening."  
  
"Great, we can go out to dinner."  
  
"Hum, 'the social effects satellites have on colonies'. Sounds like a real bore."  
  
I smile. She's hacked into my computer. She loves doing that. "I know, I have to give a speech on the subject tomorrow."  
  
"Here we go this is more interesting."  
  
"What are you reading now?"  
  
"'Sweatheart, I wish so much that you were here with me.' Oh Quatre that's so sweet."  
  
She's found the letter I wrote her a few hours ago. I haven't gotten the chance to finish and send it to her, "Hey you can't read that, it will spoil it when you get it tomorrow."  
  
"Un-uh, I want to read it now."  
  
"Is that so?" I open the paint shop program and move the picture we selected of us for our wedding invitations.  
  
"What are you doing now?"  
  
"You'll see." I start to draw something with a red pen.  
  
"I... love... you." She reads out loud as I write it. "You're too cute."  
  
"I'm not done yet." I encircle my message in a heart and put it as my desktop.   
  
"I've got a better idea." She says. The paint shop opens again. The photo of us at Relena's eighteenth birthday party comes up. That was the first picture taken of us as a couple. Relena snapped it when we were dancing.  
  
I read out loud what she is writing, "I... love... you... more." The picture pops up as my desktop.  
  
"Your creativity astounds me." I tease.  
  
"I didn't know that was a factor in our little art projects."  
  
"I never said it was."  
  
She laughs.   
  
We continue to talk for another hour. We have been going out for two and a half years now. We are to be married in six weeks. The time I spend with her is by far the best time I have ever had.   
  
The relationship isn't technically long distance, I guess. She is always in some other cluster for work though, and I am always traveling as well. Yet some how we manage to get together on the weekends. When we aren't together we rack up the phone bills and email each other long emails nearly every day. It's early Friday morning, seeing her tonight is an unexpected treat.  
  
I hear a man's voice in the backround; it's undoubtfully Zechs. "Alright I'm sorry." She tells him.  
  
"We're keeping Zechs up. I have to go."  
  
"Alright, tell him that I say goodnight. And I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"No, I love you more."  
  
"No, I love you more."  
  
I hear Zechs again in the backround. He obviously wants to get to sleep. He knows better then anyone else that our little contests of who loves who more can go on forever.   
  
"Okay, okay, I get the point." She says, "Sorry babe, but I have to go."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Love you more." She hangs up before I can say anything more.  
  
I put the receiver down and try to get back to work.  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
A dark man enters the room. The room is filled with computers, phones, and other technical equipment. He goes straight to a man with headphones on. He leans over him, his mouth close to his ears, and looks at the screen in front of him.  
  
"Did you get it?" He asks.  
  
"Yes sir. We have a lock on her phone."  
  
"Good, she will be on assignment tomorrow correct? We will attack then. Give the orders."  
  
"Yes sir."  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
I mindlessly scan the menu at our favorite restaurant. This is the seventh time I have read it. I put it down and check my watch. Noin is nearly a half-hour late. I'm starting to get worried; she's never late. I haven't gotten a phone call or anything.  
  
I try to reassure myself. I tell my self that she just got held up on her mission, or that her shuttle was delayed. I know deep down though that something isn't right.  
  
The table I'm at is facing the front of the restaurant. A man has just come in. The man has long blond hair and is wearing a perventer uniform. He looks just like Zechs. He can't be Zechs though; my eyes must be playing tricks on me.  
  
The hostess points over at my table. The man and my eyes lock. There's no mistake, it's Zechs all right. I stand and walk towards him. We meet half way.  
  
"Zechs, where is Noin?"  
  
"Quatre you better come with me."  
  
"What's wrong? Is she hurt? Where is she?"  
  
"Please, just come with me." He says, avoiding my eyes.  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
It's been four hours since Noin and my date should have taken place. Since then I've been flown across the cluster, left by Zechs, forced to wait until someone could talk to me, and all and all angry and confused.  
  
Special Agent Sally Poe comes over to me. Sally and I have stayed close friends since the war. She apparently has something to do with the situation. I stand to greet her, "Sally, what is going on?"  
  
"Come with me Quatre, we will tell you what is going on when we get to the conference room.   
  
In the conference room there are two other preventers. I recognize one of them as Lady Une. The other I do not know. He is tall and lean with shoulder length wild blond hair, and a short beard. He looks more like an adventurer, someone who would be climbing cliffs or skiing a double black diamond coarse some where in French Alps, then a perventer.  
  
"Mr. Winner I'm sorry we had to keep you waiting. Please, have a seat." Une says from the head of the table.  
  
I take the seat right next to her. Sally sits next to the male preventer. I feel like I'm in an interrogation room, like they are trying to intimidate me.  
  
"Could I get you some coffee?" She asks.  
  
"Just tell me where Noin is."   
  
She clears her throat and starts to tell me what has happened. I cannot believe what she is saying. The scene she is depicting plays out in my mind, as if it's one of my own memories.  
  
Noin and Zechs are on their way to their mission on L-4C28447. Suddenly two motorcycles and an unmarked van box them in. The three vehicles force them to slow to a stop.  
  
Zechs is about to see what is going on when the front motorcycle throws a canister into their jeep. When they realize that it's sleeping gas, it's already too late to escape its effects.   
  
Zechs wakes up a few hours later. The passenger's seat, where Noin was sitting is empty. A ransom note is attached to the seat with a knife.   
  
"What is the ransom?" I ask.  
  
"Mr. Winner I assure you that paying the ransom is out of the question."  
  
"What is it?" I ask sternly.  
  
Lady Une sighs, "They are asking for twenty-five billion dollars."  
  
"Twenty-five billion? Who the hell do they think they've kidnapped? The president's daughter?" The male preventer says.  
  
"I'll pay the ransom."  
  
"Mr. Winner you can't be serious."  
  
"I have the money, I'll pay it."  
  
"I don't think that a wise idea." Sally says.  
  
"Why is that?" I ask.  
  
"The organization that has Noin is known to have a military presence and a grudge against the earth."  
  
"And twenty-five billion dollars can go a long way when it comes to weapons." The Une says.  
  
"So you are saying that saving Noin may result in another war." I say quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Winner, but peace is more important then one life." Lady Une says.  
  
My eyes widen. In a sudden furry of rage I pound my fists on the table and stand, "No! I won't let that be our only option!" I yell.  
  
"I understand your feelings, but there is nothing we can do." Sally says.  
  
"You must think rationally, remember you are emotionally involved." Une adds.  
  
"Of corse I'm emotionally involved! What I don't understand is why I'm the only one who is. This isn't just some stranger, this is your friend, your comrade."  
  
"What do you propose we do then?"  
  
"We brake in, and free her."  
  
"That's crazy. She is in a heavily protected compound underground on earth."  
  
"Some danger can't be avoided."  
  
"And you are willing to do this? Alone?"  
  
"No, I will need help. I request that Zechs Marquise offer his services."  
  
"That can't be arrange, he has already been reassigned to another cluster."  
  
"I get it, you are getting him out of the way since he is 'emotionally involved' as well." I snap.  
  
"You don't have to put it that way." Une says.  
  
"Sally, what about Wu Fei? Please allow him to help me."  
  
Sally looks over to Une and the man. They exchange glances, "We will have to discuss it Quatre."  
  
"You do that, but understand if you deny my request I will go alone." I storm out of the room.  
  
I walk down the hall, and into an empty office. I lock the door behind me, and collapse into the chair, a pitiful retch. My heart hasn't fully grasped yet that she is gone.   
  
I can see her. I see her huddled in the little containment cell that they threw her into. Is she crying like I am now? Is she wishing that the preventers will just forget the politics and try and rescue her? Is she wondering if I will pay the ransom?  
  
No she can't be. I push the negative images out of my mind. She is too strong for that, to hopeful. I know that she is sitting there counting the minutes until someone rushes in and saves her. And I will be that person, even if I have to do it alone. 


	3. Chapter two

Chapter Two

I don't know how much time passes by; time doesn't really matter to me right now. For all I know I could have been sitting in that chair thinking for hours, or just a few minutes.

A knock on the door jolts me out of my dream like state. "Quatre are you in there?" Sally's muffled voice asks.

"Yes, let me get the door." I stand from the swivel chair and unlock the door.

"Hey, how are you doing?" My friend asks.

"Okay I guess." I sit back down in the warm chair. Sally takes a seat in one of the chairs across the table.

"We've discussed your proposal." She starts. "Due to the circumstances ,and your military history, we are willing to grant you your request."

"You are going to allow Wu Fei to assist me?"

"He's on his way here as we speak."

"Thank you."

"Don't even think about it." She stands, "Now you need to get your rest. Wu Fei won't arrive until tomorrow morning. It's already three am. I'll show you to the room we have set up for you."

"Again I thank you."

She smiles, "I owe Noin one, think of this as me repaying a favor."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

The tight ropes cut deep into Noin's wrists. Her hands are sticky and stiff from the blood as it dries from the once open cuts. She sits quietly in the chair; she gave up physically fighting hours ago. All that did was cut her more deeply, and tire her more quickly.

The door opens from the gray walls. Noin looks up at the dark man who has just entered the room. Her brows are slanted; she glares angrily at the man.

"I see we haven't given up yet." He says as he walks over to her. "It's a shame you have to fight so hard, it would be so much easier for you if you would just… give up." His hand strokes her cheek. She pulls her face away and returns to glaring.

"You mustn't have that additute Miss. Lucratzia it's very unbecoming." 

"Say what you want. It doesn't change anything." She says between clenched teach.

"Is that so?" He says in a slimy, positively evil tone, "What if I were to tell you that your dear Quatre is walking right into a trap?"

"What?"

"Oh yes, you see he really doesn't have much choice. If he pays the ransom we go to war, if he doesn't." He turns and faces her, "I'm sure he will try some crazy plan to get you. And when he does, we will be waiting for him."

"What are you going to do to him!?" Noin yells without thinking.

"Un-un-uh," He waves his finger in the air as if scolding her, He gets right up in her face. Softly he kisses her cheek. "We mustn't ruin the surprise. You will see for your self what we will do." 

He pulls back so that he can still see her expression. She spits on his face. Amused, the man wipes it off, "You better get to sleep, I can assure you that tomorrow will be exciting." 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Noin must of saved Sally's life for all the strings she has pulled to rescue her. She arranged everything from weapons to transportation. Perhaps it all seems like so much because I am use to unorganized guerrilla warfare. Wu Fei doesn't seem to be surprised at all the supplies we are getting. He's busy typing away on his laptop, trying to hack into the organizations main frame and find out all that he can. 

Sally directs me to sit down next to where Wu Fei is. I get a quick glance at the screen; he's good, he has already gotten a hold of the blueprints of the base. He prints them out and hands them to Sally. 

Sally goes over them for a few minutes with Une. Une walks over to us with the blueprints and starts to brief us on the plan. I glance at Wu Fei, who has returned to his laptop, wondering if he is even listening.

"Wu Fei and Quatre, you will enter from separate ends of their headquarters. The facilities are very well protected as well as deep underground. The facilities stretch for fifteen city blocks. There are three entrances to the base that we can find. They are concealed in the basements of three office buildings under Osaka Japan.

"You will infiltrate the buildings and get through the encoded entrances. Noin is most likely being held in the containment ward. The containment ward is in the center of the underground base. Good luck getting through to the center.

"To help insure your success we are giving you each a bag filled with remote detonated bombs. Place them around the base as a distraction. 

"We haven't been able to find out much about the servalence system they have, all we know is that it's complexed. I wish I could give you two more help, but this is all I can do. I know you can do it though.

"Get all that?"  

Wu Fei looks up from is computer, "Get in, get the girl, get out. Got it." He closes his laptop, "Lets go."

I wonder why Une gave us such a thorough run through as we walk to our shuttle. I bet it was because she thinks of me as a civilian. Wu Fei noticed how in-depth it was as well.

"I thought she would never shut up." He looks over at me, "She's acting like we have never done anything like this before."

"Yeah." I agree quietly.

Me puts his hand on my shoulder, reassuringly, "Don't worry Quatre, we'll get her back." 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Under one of the largest cities on Earth is definitely a different place for a base. It's beyond me how they ever managed to build a base this large. The only guess I have is that they have connections with the top officials in the city. 

That all doesn't really matter right now, what does is how I'm going to get my way through the police station to the basement. What an ironic place to put one of the entrances, it's truly ingenious.

I do the only thing I can do to get in: over take a cop. It's not very difficult. The hardest part is waiting for a police officer with a uniform that will fit me. After three go by with measurements nowhere close to mine I hit payday.            

The kid is fresh out of the academy, most likely looking for some glory as well, just the type to trick into a trap. "Officer, officer!" I holler as I run up to the cop.

Just as I thought he would he turns to me, "What seems to be the problem?"

"A kid fell through an open crate elevator in the ally. We can't seem to get him out."

"Alright, show me to him." The officer says.

Bingo. I lead him to the ally between the station and the building next to it. He's beginning to get suspicious, "I don't see any prob-"

I swing around quickly and hit him hard in the back of the neck. The officer crumbles to the ground. "Sorry about that." I tell his unconscious body as I swap clothes.

I enter the bustling police station invisible to everyone there. I head for the elevator and swipe the officer's security card. The elevator opens, I push the basement button.

Now I need to find anything that can be an entrance to the base. I take a quick look around in the dimly lit storage area. There are only a few things that can serve as one. The most likely is an old chalkboard in the far corner.

I set down the duffel bag full of explosives and guns and try to push the chalkboard away from the wall. It won't budge. This has to be it. I feel the back of the board for a switch or anything that can move it. My hand comes to a small button. I push it in. The center of the chalkboard opens up to reveal a small box about the size of a thermostat. There is no doubt in my mind that it's an identification-based lock.

This is no problem. I crack it open, popping off the cover of the devise. A few seconds and mixed wires later a slab of concrete moves away from the others on the floor.

I pick up the hand-held radio they gave me, "I'm in." I say quietly into it.

"Right, I'm almost there as well."

"Continue with radio silence unless absolutely necessary."

"Roger."

I return the radio to my pocket and pick up the duffel bag. I enter the concealed stair well. The spiral stairs wind down and down deep below the surface. The base is far below any subway or sewer lines.

 They really had their work cut out for them getting this worked out. Their influence is tremendous, and like wise very frightening.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

The underground base is well lit by ceiling lamps. The whole thing is painted a dull gray, typical for a base. It's also huge. Fifteen city blocks doesn't seem so big when it's congested with buildings, cars, and people. Down here though, it's three miles of sprawling halls and rooms. 

I can't take much time to admire the base. Cameras are everywhere. I quickly slip into a dark corner and a blind spot to cameras. It's not long before a soldier, yes a soldier, walks by.

I purposely drop a quarter. The sound of the quarter hitting the cold concrete floor echoes though the hall. He comes over to investigate the sound. I quickly take him out and change clothes for the second time in five minutes.

I come out of the corner no longer a police officer, but a soldier with a golden eagle ensign on the sleeve. The duffel bag is one explosive lighter. 

I make my way though the base easily. To the others I am just a soldier on patrol. I keep walking inwards towards the center of the base. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Wu Fei is doing the same. He stealthy moves though the halls clad as a soldier. His bag is also substantially lighter. Explosives line both ways to the center of the base. They are all placed strategically in blind corners. 

He knows that they need to hurry though. It's only a matter of time before they discover the explosives. And after that it will be a mad dash to get out of there alive. 

He is coming up on to the containment ward. A heavy, locked steal door and a guard block it. Good thing there is a guard watching. That makes it so much easier too get the keys to the door.

One quick hit over the head and the guard is unconscious. Wu Fei drags him out of the way and retrieves the keys. 

Three keys later he is inside the area. And face to face with a dozen armed soldiers. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

I'm coming up on the containment ward. I'm almost there! In a few short moments I will be back with Noin. I unlock the door and close it silently behind me. I turn around, facing the room with rows of cells on either side of a corridor.

My joyous expression turns dark. Instead of seeing an empty corridor I am met by several armed soldiers. Directly behind them is Noin and Wu Fei tired in chairs.

"Drop the bag and put your hands in the air." One of them orders. 

I have no choice but to agree. If I were to open fire on the guards I would most likely hit Noin and Wu Fei as well. I cautiously drop the bag and raise my hands. Three guards are quickly to me, making sure I don't try something. 

As they drag me to the empty chair next to Wu Fei I notice that there are four guards lying in pools of blood on the floor. Wu Fei put up quite a fight. We exchange glances. He's been beat pretty bad. Blood trickles down his face from a cut in his forehead and another on his lip. He understands why I didn't put up a fight. I'm grateful of this.

A man comes into the corridor. The soldiers salute him. He walks into the light. He has dark skin, he's most likely Latino. His dark brown hair is slicked back. I can't seem to look away from his eye. They are a curious color, a deep piercing blue. He is also tall. It may just be because I'm sitting down. No, he's a good three inches taller then the soldiers.

"Mr. Winner, we've been expecting you."

I hate how polite he's pretending to be. This man holds so much power, he holds so many lives in his hands. A man as evil as he is doesn't deserve this edict. 

"What's the big idea?" I demand, "Just who do you think you are?"

"Such harshness. If you really must know who I am my name is Javier Villa Signor. As for the big idea, I'm getting to that."

"You want my money don't you, to finance your war. Why not just borrow some more from your friends in high places?"

"You have it all wrong. It's not about the money it's about who holds the money."

I gasp. Everything is falling into place. Starting to make sence. "I understand now. You did this all to get to me."

"You have very good deduction skills. You have two options. You and your fellow Gundam pilot can fight as front line soldiers for us, or we can simply kill you all and call it a day."

"Can you trust us to fight for you? We might retaliate." Wu Fei says.

"Oh I think you two will be very good little soldiers." He snaps his fingers, a soldier puts the barrel of his gun at the back of Noin's head.

Noin looks at me. I know what she is telling me. She is telling me to play along and escape. She is telling me to forget about her.

"No…" I whisper.

"What was that?" Javier asks.

"I won't give up on you Noin! I would rather die by your side then live knowing I let you die."

"And does your partner fell the same way?" He asks, looking at Wu Fei.

"No one should have to go through what I had to." He says looking to the floor, he makes eye contact with Javier, "I'm with Quatre."

I lower my head, I understand what he means. One day he told me about his wife Marian. He told me how she died protecting their colony. He told me how he couldn't stand back and let her die, so he took the weaponless Shenlong to go and save her. It was already too late for her.

I felt terrible after he told me all this. I felt as if I forced it out of him. He told me not to worry myself about it. He had put it behind him, destroying his Gundam that he lovingly called Nataku, after his wife's nickname, the goddess of justice, was his way of putting his pain to rest.

"Thank you Wu Fei." I mumble gratefully.

"I don't believe this! You will be martyred for her? Don't you yearn for the excitement of battle? Can't you just taste the adrenaline, the intoxicating fulfillment you feel as you fight?" Javier says.

"I would rather die knowing that I did the right thing then live in regret over a few exhilarating battles."

"I thought I was giving you an offer you couldn't possibly resist. It pains me to do this," He snaps his fingers. Six automatic weapons are pointed at our heads, "but if that is what you wish."

I look over at Noin. We stare into each other's eyes, together until the end. The sound of a firing gun fills the room.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry, I meant to post this on Friday. For all of those following, I will usually post the new chapters every Friday or Saturday, sorry this one is a little late.

I expect to feel sharp pain all over my body as bullets rip though me. It takes me a second or so to realize that the bullets aren't being shot at us.

I look up as does Noin and Wu Fei. Zechs runs though the room, his automatic gun blazing, his hair flying as he runs. One by one the guards fall. One stands in front of Javier. He falls as well, taking Javier with him. Once they are all down he runs over to us. He starts to cut the ropes around Noin.

"Zechs it's so good to see you." Noin says as the ropes fall from around her.

"What are you doing here?" Wu Fei asks.

"I'll explain later, we don't have much time." He frees Wu Fei as Noin cuts my ropes. 

Noin and I don't have time for a joyous reunion just yet. I dash for my duffel bag. I take out three weapons. I toss one to Wu Fei and another to Noin. I take the third for myself. 

I clutch Noin's hand as we follow Zechs though the base.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Javier pushes the dead soldier off of him. He stands, wincing with pain. His hand moves to his abdomen. He presses firmly against the shot wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

He looks around furious. All twelve guards are now lying on the floor, dead. He mentally goes through the massacre, trying to remember what the man who did this looks like, he looks so familiar. 

He sees the long flailing hair, his wild blue eyes. He sees the face of the man, trying to recall where he has seen him before. It hits him. Yes! He is one of the soldiers from the surveillance  room. 

He couldn't remember ever seeing him before. His Identification checked out though. He was working so hard too, he didn't seem to be an intruder. He had dismissed his feeling that something wasn't right, and let the man return to his work. How could he have been so foolish? The enemy was right in front of him and he didn't even see it. 

Infuriated he limped over to the emergency phone on the wall. The phone leads directly to the bridge of the base. "They have escaped! Kill the men, leave the woman unharmed." He pushes the emergency switch next to the phone. The sound of wailing alarms filled the base. With that done he struggled out the door.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

The sirens go off. Soon enough they will have us. We quicken our pace through the long hallway.

"Quatre the explosions!" Wu Fei yells over the blaring alarm.

"Right!" I call back. I search for the detonator, digging it out of my pocket. I push the button. The faint sound of exploding bombs fills the hall. Wu Fei holds off detonating his. I assume because a few are in this hall.

We make a sharp right into another corridor. A unit of soldiers is right behind us. They open fire. Wu Fei pushes the detonator. The soldiers are consumed in a plume of fire and smoke.

I can clearly see a door at the end of the hall. It has to be one of the exits. We are nearly home free. Before we can reach the door though we are comforted by another group of soldiers. We duck into a smaller corridor just before they start shooting.

Wu Fei and Zechs shoot back. After a minute of so Noin and I take their place. Zechs takes a grenade out of his jacket. He pulls the pin out with his teeth and throws it at the soldiers. We turn away, backs pressed against the concrete wall.

The whole area shudders from the blast. Smoke pours into the hall. We don't wait for the smoke to clear, it makes for a good cover. We dash through the dark smoke to the hole blown through the wall.

Through the hole all we can see is darkness. We all know it's the exit though. We run through the hole. I don't know whom, but someone finds the stairs. We run up the narrow spiral staircase towards the surface. 

We try to keep up our speed, but the air is choked with smoke. We choke and gasp for air as we climb blindly. My lungs burn, screaming out for air. Noin stumbles in front of me. I pick her back up and continue to run recklessly up the well.

Finally we come to the door. Zechs swipes the I.D. card and tries the door. It's still locked, they have already put a lock on the card. In his rage he tares the ID lock off the wall. He shoots at the kicks open the door. We stumble through into the basement of the First United Bank. We struggle to catch our breaths, choking from the smoke intilation.

I don't care how much I want the fresh air. I realize that I'm still holding on to Noin after helping her up. All I can think of is her. She feels the same way. She flings her arms around my neck. I wrap mine around her waist. 

"Quatre… I thought that would be the end."

"I know." I say back, "It's okay now, it's all over."

"I'm afraid not." 

Zechs' comment snaps us back to reality. "What did you find out?" I ask. Noin and I pull back and face Zechs.

"There are up there! Hurry we can't let them escape!" Muffled yells come through the open door.

"I hate to break the moment, but we better get to a secure pla-" Wu Fei is cut off by a bullet whizzing by his head. 

We run out of the way of the shower of bullets for the stair access to the bank. We burst through the door to the lobby. The soldiers are right behind us, guns blazing. We shoot back as we dash through the crowd of screaming customers and personnel.  

"Get on the floor!" Noin yells. The poor, unexpecting people think it's an armed robbery. They do as told though. They hit the floor almost simontaniously.    

Most of the glass, floor to ceiling, windows on the front wall of the lobby are already shattered from the gunfight. Without so much as a second thought we crash through one of the windows to the street. Outside the sidewalk, covered with people, is in a state of panic. We manage to weave our way through the people, who, like us, are just trying to get away from the bank.

We spot a cab sitting out front of the bank. The cabby is sleeping. I don't understand how some people can sleep when a gunfight is going on only ten meters away, but this man proves that it is possible.  

Zechs jerks open the driver's door and pulls the unexpecting driver out. Noin and I get in the back, Wu Fei takes the front passengers seat. We tare out of the parking space as the soldiers make it to the sidewalk. 

They shoot after us a little longer, shattering the back window of the taxi. Soon though we are out of range. The soldiers have no choice but to give up and retreat. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"Sir, I'm sorry but we lost them." A highly ranked soldier informs Javier.

"What?" Javier sits up abruptly from his bed in the base's hospital. He quickly sits back grasping his side. "What happened?" He manages.

"They made it through to the surface. They escaped in a taxi. Should we presue them?" 

"No, this is fine. They will be back, and they will see just how defenseless they truly are. Continue as planned, but move the schedule up a day. We start operation volcano at o-six hundred  hours Monday morning.

"But sir, operation volcano isn't to begin for another three days."

"In form the other bases of the change."

"Sir, are you sure you want to do this?"

"You are stepping out of line General Juniper."

The soldier salutes, "Yes sir, sorry for my insubordination." 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

We maneuver slowly through the congested streets. Noin's eyes are growing heavy. She tries to suppress a yawn, but fails. 

"You look exhausted." I tell her.

"I didn't sleep at all last night." She confesses.

"Here lie down." She lies her head down on my lap and starts to bring her legs up. She cries out in pain.

"Noin, what's wrong?"

Zechs turns his head, "Is she alright?"

She clutches her right calf. Blood is drenching her olive green preventer pants. 

"Your hurt." I say, moving my hand to the wound.

"It's nothing, just a little scratch." 

"Nonsense." I rip off the long sleeve of the uniform. I do my best to stop the bleeding as I tie the sleeve around her lower leg. 

Wu Fei gets a glimpse at the hole in her leg, "That looks bad. We should get her to a hospital."

"No, that's to dangerous. Don't worry, I'll be fine, it's nothing serious."

"How did you continue on this?"  I ask.

"It must have happened when we were almost to the cab. I felt something hit my leg, I thought a bullet just grazed me.

Zechs slows the cab to a stop in the traffic. He turns back and takes a good look at the wound, "She won't be able to put any pressure on that."

"It looks like I'm going to have to carry you." I tell her.

She lies back down on my lap. She is too tired to protest or tell me that she doesn't need to be carried. Some how she manages to fall asleep though the pain.

About ten minutes later Zechs stops in front of a small run down motel. I don't want to wake Noin. I carefully lift her from the cab and carry her like a small child through the entrance of the motel.

There are only three open rooms, which Zechs rented ahead of time, in the whole God forsaken dump. What other choice do we have but to take them though? The longer we search for a more decent place the greater our chance of being discovered becomes.

I lay Noin down in the little bed in the center room. How both of us are going to fit in the bed is beyond me. I would rather be crammed in a bed then sleep on the cockroach-infested floor though.

Zechs is disposing the cab right now. We are going to discuss the situation when he returns. I don't suspect he will be back for another half-hour at least.

I rip the other sleeve off the shirt and wrap it over the existing makeshift bandage. Blood is already starting to seep through the fresh fabric. I need to get some proper bandages, I only have so many sleeves.

With the sleeves off there isn't much to distinguish the shirt as a military uniform. I take the gold eagle pin off the pocket and check the cracked and tarnished mirror for any more items that may give me away. Finding none I leave the room and head down for the street.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

I return some time after Zechs does. I can hear Wu Fei and his conversation through the thin walls. 

Noin is still fast asleep. I open the brown grocery bag and take out some real linen dressings. I also take out some rubbing alcohol to clean the wound.

She wakes up while I'm swabbing the alcohol on and around the wound. It must sting like crazy, if it does she isn't letting me know. I don't know that she is awake until she starts to talk. 

"How long have I been asleep?" She asks groggily.

"Only about forty five minutes. I bought you some medicine to help kill the pain." I rummage through the bag until I find the bottle of over the counter painkillers. I also take out a bottle of water.

"You thought of everything didn't you?"  

"Not everything, I still don't know what we are going to do with that Javier guy."

I finish wrapping the bandages. I stand and walk over to the side of the bed. I sit next to her and rub her back comfortingly. I close my eyes, enjoying the moment. Sensing someone I open them just in time to see Zechs and Wu Fei come in through the unlocked door. 

"Now that it's safe, I will tell you what I know." Zechs says. He lets Wu Fei take the single chair in the room. Zechs leans up against the wall and starts his story.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
"I caught wind of your rescue attempt after I was reassigned. I was already relatively close to the position of this base, so I was able to get there before you did.  
  
"I waited for a soldier to come through the basement. He was dressed in civilian clothes, but I knew he was one of them. I quickly over came him and took everything, his gun, his I.D. and his military I.D.  
  
"With all that I returned to this motel, where I had all my supplies. I was able to put my picture over his on his I.D.s. With that I simply entered the base.  
  
"After stealing a uniform I headed for the surveillance room too assist you there. I managed to keep your presence secret for a while. Finally the others caught on though. After taking out the servalence crew I made my way to the containment ward.  
  
"When I was still in the servalence room though, I found something of much importance. I don't know how they did this but some how they managed to build and salvage over two-hundred mobile suits."  
  
"Two-hundred suits." I mumbled, shocked. "That's enough to conquer the defenseless earth."  
  
"I'm afraid it gets worst." Noin says, "I over heard Javier talking with his general. This isn't their only underground base."  
  
"What!?" Wu Fei says.  
  
"It's true, they have been planning this for years, building trust with the earth high-archy, and building massive bases in the shadow of the government. They have bases under the ten most populous cities;" She closes her eyes to help remember the names of the cities, "Tokyo, Japan; New York, America; Seoul, South Korea; Mexico City, Mexico; Sao Paulo, Argentina; Bombay, India; Osaka, Japan; Los Angeles, America; Cairo, Egypt; and Manila in The Philippines. These will be the first places they will attack, I believe in three days."  
  
"They are trying to obliterate the Earth's population." Zechs remarks.  
  
"Why did they let us in on this? They had to of known that we wouldn't have agreed. What is the point of risking an information leak?"  
  
Wu Fei makes a good point. I have already thought about this though, "They don't have any opposition." I answer.  
  
"Quatre?" Noin prompts me to elaborate.  
  
"They don't need my money and they have more then enough force right? The only reason for their abduction of Noin, and us, that I can think of is that they want more of a challenge."  
  
"We have three days right?" Wu Fei asks, "How fast can we plan an attack?"  
  
"We can't do this on our own." Zechs reminds.  
  
I nod, taking the leadership role automatically, "Right, I'll contact the other Gundam Pilots. Wu Fei take care of getting some preventers, the ones we can trust like Sally. Zechs try to get a hold of Howard, see if he has anything we can use." Zechs and Wu Fei acknowledge their tasks at hand.  
  
"Quatre, what can I do?"  
  
I turn to Noin. Her spirit is amazing, "You get some rest. You aren't any help to us exhausted like this."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shhh. No buts, fight me tomorrow when you have your strength back."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
I hang up Noin and my room's phone. I've just gotten off the phone with Trowa. Along with Duo and Heero they are coming to Osaka tomorrow morning. I saddens me to see us all getting together again for a fight. Sure I can't wait to see them again, but not under these circumstances.  
  
I stretch my weary muscles and look at my watch. It's around one in the morning. Noin is still sleeping silently. I stand from the creaky, old chair and go over to the bed. I can finally go to sleep. I lie down next to my precious angle, and hold her close.  
  
I don't hold her just because there is only one blanket, and it's a chilly night, or because there isn't any room to stretch out, but because I want to be near her. The other reasons don't even register as lidgetament excuses in my fatigued mind.  
  
I quickly fall asleep by her side, hugging her comforting form close to me.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Zechs comes into our room. In my exhaustion I forgot to look our door. He's about to tell me what he has found out with Howard. His mouth quickly closes when he sees us. He can't help but smile.  
  
He leans up against the doorframe and watches us for a few minutes. He's happy to see her with someone who loves her as much as he does.  
  
Noin is like a sister to Zechs, as he is like a brother to her. They grew up in military academies together, helping each other through the hard times, and countless battles. Because of this they are extremely close. Close enough for everyone to assume that they were dating. Even they have to admit that their chemistry is amazing, something special.  
  
Wu Fei leaves his room and walks over to ours. He sees Zechs in the doorway, "Why are-"  
  
Zechs put his finger to his lips, motioning to Wu Fei to be quiet. When Wu Fei has reached the door Zechs points over to Noin and I. A smile cracks Wu Fei's face of stone. "It looks like someone forgot that we were suppose to meet."  
  
"Perhaps it's for the best. We can develop a plan in the morning, we will be rested and more able to think then anyway."  
  
"Six am?"  
  
Zechs bids him farewell. They go their separate ways to their rooms on either side of ours.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
We are to meet everyone in an abandoned warehouse a few blocks from the motel. We would have gone a head and met back at the motel, but the innkeeper is already suspicious of us as it is. Three men in tattered military uniforms and a sleeping, injured woman would rouse the suspicious of anyone.  
  
We are still the only ones in the run down storage area. Slivers of light from the ventilation unit give us the only light we have. The whole place is bathed in the dark bluish-gray of disrupted morning.  
  
A few boxes, left by whoever last rented the space where dragged over by us men. They now serve as a chair for Noin. It's just like her to put up a fight, to say that she is fine, and can stand. She finally gives in, and agrees to sit, while we stand in waiting.  
  
"You people always pick the strangest places to hold meetings." Duo's voice echoes through the cavernous building. He emerges from the depths of the shadows.  
  
"Duo, you made it." I say happily.  
  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world." He takes a good look at all of us, seeing who all's here. He nods a Wu Fei, "Good to see you Wu Fei."  
  
"Likewise Maxwell."  
  
It's amazing how well those two get along, when they are working towards the same goal. They've also changed quite a bit. All that time as Sally's partner definitely softened Wu Fei's sharp distamener. Duo's also has had time to mature. There will probably be only one good fight between the two before this is over.  
  
Shortly after Duo's arrival Heero and Trowa come. We are still waiting for the three preventers that Wu Fei has contacted.  
  
The three come together. There is Une and Sally present. I recognize the others as well, he is the man from the meeting.  
  
"Noin, I'm so glad to see that you are alright." Sally says on arrival.  
  
"With out my boys I wouldn't be here right now." She winks at me.  
  
"What happened to your leg?" Sally is down on her knees, examining her bandaged wound.  
  
"It's nothing, just a little shot wound." Noin reassures.  
  
"You need to get to a doctor."  
  
"That's why it's good to have a friend who's one."  
  
"You can look at it later, right now we need to talk." Zechs interrupts.  
  
The male preventer looks out of place in this circle of friends. He knows this as well. This is obvious. Une takes care of the awkwardness.  
  
"For those you don't know him, this is Major David Florentine, ace mobile suit pilot, and, all, and all an excellent soldier. David, these are the Gundam Pilots." Une introduces us all.  
  
David nods sternly at each of us as Une says our names. He seems to be unfazed by our presence. I didn't expect him to give us a warm welcome. He's a harden soldier, and there are more important matters on hand.  
  
Zechs tell me to tell everyone what we know after the introductions. I go into the tale of the bases, and the mobile suites, and about their plan to wipe out the population.  
  
"How are we going to stop something on this scale?" Sally asks.  
  
"There are ten of us, and ten bases. We each need to take out a base." Wu Fei replies.  
  
"We will need some mobiles. Any ideas there?" Duo says.  
  
"I contacted Howard. He doesn't have anything, but he recommended someone who does."  
  
"Did you contact him?" Une asks.  
  
"Yes, he has two Tauruses, three Leos, two with advanced mobile options, and four serpents. They are going to cost us though."  
  
"That leaves us short one mobile suit." Trowa says.  
  
"We have two more then we need."  
  
Everyone looks at Heero, who is leaning up against a wall. "What are you saying?" David asks.  
  
"Zero was never destroyed." Heero looks at Zechs, "Neither were Taurus or Tallgeese."  
  
"Zechs is this true?" Une asks.  
  
"Tallgeese and Taurus are hidden in a cave in western China. I'll go retrieve them while you get the other suits. The man's name is Renferd Spencen. You can find him over in the former UK."  
  
"Should I go with you?" Noin asks.  
  
"No stay with Sally so that she can help you. I can handle the suits."  
  
"We can't just meet back here." Une makes a very good point.  
  
"How about the North Pole. We won't have to worry about being seen and we can get to all target points swiftest from there." Sally suggests.  
  
"That's perfect." Zechs straightens from his leaning position against the wall, "Heero what do you think?"  
  
"I will go retrieve Zero. I can be at the pole in five hours."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Let's get going." I kneel and scoop up Noin. She is starting to get used to the carrying idea. She fits comfortably in my arms. I carry her out with ease with the others.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Sally comes back from the back of the plane we rented to take us to Wales. The second she comes through the door I stand and walk over to her.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Doing pretty well considering the injury."  
  
"How bad is it?" She is dancing around it, this is clear. This isn't helping me to feel any better.  
  
"The bullet pasted through the bone, shattering it. I did all I can, she is going to have to go to a hospital to have it reconstructed."  
  
"We can drop her off at a hospital when we land."  
  
"I'm sorry to say this." She starts, then tries again to say what is on her mind, "I know that this goes against everything I have ever learned or seen as a medical officer, but Quatre, we need her now, to fight."  
  
"I know, I know, but the foot peddles. How will she." I look down.  
  
Her puts her hand on my shoulder to comfort me, "She can handle it, we both know that."  
  
"It will be hard." I say the obvious. We are both silent. I choose this to be the end of the conversation. I walk past Sally to the back of the plane, where Noin is resting.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"General Juniper I take it you have an update for me." Javier says from his chair. He has just left the medical ward a little over an hour ago. The doctor on hand only let him go because he forced her to.  
  
The general salutes, "Sir the other bases have been informed. We are prepared to attack at 0'six-hundred hours Eastern Asia time tomorrow."  
  
Javier leans back in his chair. He can already taste victory, "Perfect."  
  
"Sir, permission to speak freely."  
  
"Granted."  
  
"Sir, it's just the Gundam Pilots, are you sure it was wise to leave them be?"  
  
Javier sits up, he winces slightly from the pain the sudden change in posture has caused. He folds his hands, resting them on the desk, "Do you not trust my strategy Juniper?"  
  
"No sir, it's not that."  
  
"Then what? Do you think we don't have the strength?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"General, do you believe that a few weaponless kids can stop us?" He continues before he can respond. Javier's voice begins to rise, like a preacher coming do the forte of his sermon, "That a handful of punks can bring down an operation four years in the making? That the very presence of these quote-unquote perfect soldiers can bring down our empire of invincibility?" His voice peaks on the work invincibility, accenting his faith.  
  
"I just don't think it's wise to under estimate these pilots." Juniper relies quickly, he isn't going to let his superior get the best of him.  
  
"If underestimating is having unquestionable faith in your self, then I don't see anything wrong with it. Do you General Juniper?"  
  
"Not when said that way sir."  
  
"Very well then, continue with plans. And I don't want one more word about those damned pilots."  
  
"Yes sir." Juniper salutes, and leaves the room. His anger for his naive superior, secretly seething within every inch of his very soul.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
There use to be an alliance base at the North Pole. During OZ's cue de ta the base was substantially damaged. It was still shelter though.  
  
The center of the base is the warmest. We managed to get the lights to work; the heaters were too far-gone though. We found some emergency space heaters that made the frigid cold a more comfortable temperature.  
  
We dive head on into the task of dividing the ten cities among us. It turns out to be a more complicated task then I expected. The main problem is the people with in the cities.  
  
I try to reason with the others, trying to convince them of its importance, "The suits that specialize in distance combat should get the less populous cities."  
  
"Why should it mater? The bases are underground." Sally says.  
  
"We have to remember the people, and take into account, that the battle may spread above ground." Une supports me.  
  
"I don't see why it matters with the type of suit. Let's just all pick a city." Duo says, "I call NYC."  
  
"Shut up Maxwell, this is important." Wu Fei snaps.  
  
"Excuse me for trying to simplify it all!" Duo yells back, across the table to Wu Fei.  
  
"Both of you stop it!" David intervenes.  
  
"Perhaps Duo is right., lets not worry about who gets what city. The more important thing is that we save them." Noin says. I look over to her, disappointed that she doesn't agree with me, even though the point she makes has credit.  
  
"I agree." Heero says. Several others do as well.  
  
"What about the people in the cities? Suits like serpents have a greater chance of killing civilians then, say, a Leo would." I say.  
  
"Some casualties can't be avoided."  
  
"Trowa's right. There is no way to evacuate the cities, so we will just have to face the fact that some people will die." Duo says.  
  
I sigh. I've been beaten. I can't argue with the truth, no mater how harsh it may be, "Alright, as long as Noin is at the closest city to me."  
  
"Quatre I don't need to be baby sat."  
  
"You're injured, I don't want to take any chances."  
  
"Don't you think I can handle it?"  
  
"Of course I do, I just want to be safe."  
  
"I know what you are saying, and I don't need your help."  
  
This is starting to turn into more of a fight then a discussion. I glance around at the others, embarrassed that they have to see this. "Can we please continue this some other time?"  
  
"No, I want to talk about this now."  
  
"Noin you aren't being reasonable."  
  
"I'm not being reasonable? Listen to you, you're treating me like a child."  
  
"I'm trying to look out for you, not insult you."  
  
"To late!" She gets up onto the crutches, taken from the medical ward, and hops away.  
  
"Please, don't do this." I stand, and start after her.  
  
"Just leave me alone." She leaves the room.  
  
I run over to the door. Instead of opening it though, I turn around and face the others, "I'm sorry about this, continue with out us," My tone changes to a more serious one, so I can stress my words importance, "and put her near me!" I leave the room, the automatic door closes behind me.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Tokyo; the most populous city on the Earth, looks so quiet in the pre-dawn hours. I watch over the sleepy city from my cover. I watch the headlights of cars trudge slowly along, carrying the early risers to their work, and the late night partiers to their homes.  
  
Some of the others aren't even in position yet. It will take David another hour to reach his destination. He received the city of Sao Paulo in Argentina, by far, the furthest city from the pole.  
  
As I watch the city awake an extremely large number runs through my head. Eight Million, one hundred sixty-three thousand, five hundred seventy- three, the number of people who call Tokyo Japan home. Eight million, one hundred sixty-three thousand, five hundred seventy-three people who live unknowingly in the path of a monster, a monster who lies dormant under their feet, crouching in anticipation, awaiting the moment of attack. Hopefully, though, that moment will never be seen. At six thirty Eastern Asian time, I plan on that.  
  
Why me? Why have I received the most populous city? I release that I am the reason. Luckily, or unluckily for that mater, for me they abided to my request of Noin being near me. Just my luck that Osaka, Japan, the seventh most populous city in the world, is only 515 kilometers away.  
  
I activate my radio, "Noin respond to line 116."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Duo connects lines with Zechs, "Hey Zechs, think they'll make it? Noin and Quatre I mean."  
  
"Of coarse they will. Why are you asking?"  
  
"Well, you saw them last night."  
  
"They were both at fault for that. You know what it's like to be injured. All you want to do is help, the last thing you want is to be told that you can't. Noin shouldn't have snapped, and Quatre should have been more sensitive."  
  
"Good point. I don't know, I haven't seen them together many times, I guess I just caught them at a bad time. You know, they both have such strong personalities, that might be why I asked."  
  
"You know Duo, in two an a half years I have only seen them fight twice."  
  
Duo whistles in amazement, "That's a pretty amazing track record. Forget I even asked."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Yes Quatre?" I hear Noin's voice through the speaker in my cockpit.  
  
"Hi there, bored yet?"  
  
"Yes, I hate the waiting."  
  
"How can something be so suspenseful and yet be this dull?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
We continue to talk; soon the minutes are flying by. The sun begins to rise on the horizon I believe a half-hour in to our conversation. The sight gives me chills. The rising sun is bathed in a ghastly blood red.  
  
"Red sky in morning sailors' take warning. Red sky in night sailors' delight." I recite out loud to myself.  
  
"What was that?" Noin asked of my sudden comment.  
  
"It's nothing." It's not nothing though. Only moments later, when the clock strikes six, only a half-hour before out joint surprise attack, an explosion erupts from near the center of the city. 


	6. Chapter five

Chapter 5  
  
"I've got action!" I yell into the radio.  
  
"Same here." David informs us.  
  
"I thought they weren't suppose to strike until tomorrow." Duo says.  
  
"They must have advanced their plans." Noin says back.  
  
"Is David in position yet?" Une asks.  
  
"I'm almost there, I can see explosions from here."  
  
"We can't wait. We must attack now!" Heero says sternly.  
  
I take flight, transforming the Taurus into the fighter plane to save time. I push the throttle all the way up. The suit rockets towards the city.  
  
This isn't what I expected. I wanted an underground battle, one free of senseless deaths. Now, though, I am forced to fight a long streets filled with panicked people. My heart is already aching from their pain.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the? Sir, it's an enemy mobile! "The soldier monitoring the radar yells.  
  
"Only one?" Javier asks.  
  
"It appears so."  
  
"Sir, Cairo just radioed in, they also have confirmed an enemy mobile suit as well." Another soldier says.  
  
"Are they the only ones?" Javier asks once more, he is still unfazed by their presence.  
  
"No sir, the other bases are all reporting retaliations."  
  
"A Gundam!"  
  
"Where! What base!" Javier didn't expect this, his tone of voice shows that.  
  
"In Seoul." The soldier answers.  
  
"Another Gundam is reported in Mexico City."  
  
"How many Gundams are there?" Juniper asks before Javier can.  
  
"Only two have been reported." The first soldier replies.  
  
"How can this be? They were supposed to be destroyed." Javier says under his breath. He looks and addresses his crew, "How are we fairing against them?"  
  
"So far, we have the upper hand."  
  
"I want numbers, give me some numbers!" He demands.  
  
"So far we have lost twenty MSes. We haven't received any word from the other bases."  
  
"Twenty? That's a tenth of our force. Surround that suit and wipe it out!"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
I hover mid-air firing down on the suits below. I easily dodge the enemy fire as I shoot. I juggle the dodging, firing, and avoiding civilian casualties all at the same time. I don't even try to repeat the strategy we used during the Eve War in 196. The main objective in this battle is to kill them before they kill the innocent civilians.  
  
A Leo falls to the ground, crushing an apartment building. People scramble away from the appending wreckage, after the suit falls though, no one else come out from the building. I know it's impossible, but I feel as if I can hear the people screaming from my cockpit. /It was unavoidable, don't dwell on it. The more time you waste worrying about them, the more of them will die./ My subcontiousness tells me. I try to listen, I really do, but it still doesn't change the fact that those people died, and that it was my fault.  
  
I push the tears back and continue my rampage. Another suit hits the ground from my onslaught. An indicator beeps loudly from my cockpit. Five suits are directly behind me. To save time I release the saber that I had Renford add. Grabbing it with the left hand I turn around and slice through two of the suits with one swing. The other three are destroyed before they know what hit them. Turning around again, I return the saber and revert to the beam rifle.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Noin has no choice, but to stay in the air. When it comes to Mobile Suits' controls the foot peddles are used for one thing, and one thing only; to make the suit walk. With her leg in its condition she is afraid that she won't be able to put enough pressure on the foot pedals.  
  
A blast gets by her. It hits the left vernia hard. Alarms go off in the cockpit, the suit starts to descend. She feared this, she is forced to land and fight a land battle.  
  
The Suit lands up right. She tries the pedals, the left foot moves forward, but the right one stays put. She can't even move on the ground. She resumes fire, doing her best to keep off the approaching suits. One lands a perfect shot from the back. The Taurus is slams to the ground. She flies forward; the harness is the only thing keeping her from hitting the monitors and controls.  
  
She struggles to righten the suit. The suit creaks and moans at her attempts, but does nothing more. She brings up a display to see what is wrong. Some of the circuits have been fried. She looks back to her monitors. The enemy is closing in on her; it's only a matter of time before they are right on top of her. She is a sitting duck in her position.  
  
"Quatre!" She yells desperately into the joint radio frequency.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
I look up from my attack, "Noin!" I yell back worryingly. I look back at the suits. Biting my lips, I try to choose between the 8,163,573 people of Tokyo, or my soul mate. My hand quivers on the transformation switch.  
  
"Quatre, go help Noin." Heero says over the radio.  
  
"What about the city?"  
  
"I'm almost done, I'll finish up for you. Stay right there."  
  
"Stay? What for?"  
  
"I'm giving you Zero, it will be faster."  
  
"Thank you Heero."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Gundam Zero is making a bee line for Tokyo." A soldier says.  
  
"Why would he be doing that? Have several suits from Seoul follow it."  
  
"Sir, Zero is a flight type, they wouldn't have a chance-"  
  
"I'm the ones who gives orders here!" Javier snaps at the soldier.  
  
"Sir, he is right."  
  
"I don't need any lip from you either Juniper."  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it! Send some suits after it this instant!"  
  
The soldier tries to remain calm, "Sir, all the suits at the Seoul have been destroyed."  
  
"What? So soon?" Javier is hardly humbled. "Well then, we will just have to have Tokyo finish the task that Seoul failed at."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
It only take Heero about five minutes to get to Tokyo, not surprising for a suit like his. He lands right in front of the Taurus. We both open our hatches. His Gundam is quite a bit taller then mine. Heero jumps down on to the platform my open hatch has created.  
  
"You better get going." He says calmly. He kneels in front of me and clasps his hands. With out questioning, I step on to his hands. He thrusts them upwards; I get enough air to grab a hold to his hatch platform. I swing myself up on to it.  
  
"Quatre, remember not to let Zero get to you!" Heero yells up to me, a thought not realized until the last minute.  
  
"Roger that." I yell back before climbing into the cockpit. Zero's hatch closes right after the Taurus's. I plot the course to Osaka. If I do this right I will be there in three minutes. A quick shot up to the upper atmosphere will make this possible.  
  
I enter the course. Just before I take off an indicator goes off in the cockpit. It's a missile lock. I take a quick glance around, it's a Leo with a space bazooka aimed right at me. Zero can take that. I raise the shielded arm, preparing for contact.  
  
Before the Leo has any time to fire though, the beam riffle on Heero's Taurus takes him out, "Get going Quatre, leave this guys to me."  
  
"Thanks again Heero." I say as I take off into the sky.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"The Gundam has taken off once more."  
  
"Where is it heading now?" Javier asks.  
  
"He's ascending, there is no way to tell just yet."  
  
"What happened in Tokyo?" Juniper asks.  
  
"Pilot switch."  
  
"Pilot switch?"  
  
"Yes sir, a solider was able to get footage."  
  
"Relay those images."  
  
An image of the two mobile suits come up. The camera cuts to a closer zoom, close enough to see the pilots.  
  
"Winner is now in the Gundam." Javier says.  
  
"I wonder. what is the status on the mobile suit attacking Osaka?"  
  
"General sir, it was taken out."  
  
"I bet he is coming here."  
  
"How do you figure that?" Javier asks.  
  
"Lucratiza Noin was injured correct? I'm guessing that she is the one in that fallen mobile."  
  
"It is just a hypothesis, we will have to watch him to know what he really is doing."  
  
Juniper eyes Javier. He fells so disgraced having to answer to him, the man is inexperienced and arrogant. The only reason why he is heading up this operation is because his father was the man who planed it. If Alveres Villa Signor had lived to see his vision, he would be dishonored at how his son handled it.  
  
He only wishes that he could make this opinion heard. If he voices it though, it would mean immediate dismissal. He doesn't dare leave Javier unattended in this situation. That would mean absolute failure.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
I land the suit minutes later in Osaka. "Noin where are you?" My question is returned with a soft static. This can't be good. I bring up the infrared and begin to search for her. So much of the city is burning, though, that it isn't much help. Discarding the expensive, high-tech tool, I look with only my eyes.  
  
After flying around for several minutes, I take in a stifled breath and begin to break out into a cold sweat. I believe I have found her, I hope to God that I haven't. A mobile suit has plowed though the street, turning up the asphalt and the soil underneath, giving the street the appearance of one large furrow.  
  
I follow the trench to a collapsed building. Dust is still collecting around the toppled building. I can make out white metal under the brick and concrete. I recognize it as the left foot of Noin's white Taurus. I push the tears back as I gently pull her suit out of the rubble.  
  
Her mobile is a good five meters off the ground, making the cockpit level with that of Zero. I open the cockpit and climb out. Leaning over towards her suit I press a button. Her cockpit opens. My heart pounds as I step onto her platform, and into her cockpit.  
  
Her body leans limply over to the right. Her face is cast down, drops of blood and sweet fall from her hair. I kneel beside her, and cradle her head. With a shaky hand I begin to brush her hair out of her face. Her hair is a deep reddish-blue from the blood. The feel is so different between my fingertips, it's warm and gooey, and separates its self into clumps as I brush it aside, tangling between my fingers.  
  
My eyes penetrate her face, "It's okay, they're gone, you can come back now." I tell her in a choked tone. I get no response, "I'm here, you can wake up, it's all going to be alright." The tears cannot be held back any longer, they spill over the rim. Two steady rivers run down my cheeks, the tears drip on to us both.  
  
"It's not funny any more Noin! Wake up!" I yell at her, furious that she continues to play this game. I collapse on to her cold lap. Being here is strangely comforting, I stay for what feels like an eternity. 


	7. Chapter Six

1.1 Chapter 6  
  
Finally though, I can't take it any more. The rage is surging though my veins, I feel as if it has replaced the blood its self as I feel it pound in my head, "You." I whisper. I look up from her lap out to the crumbling city, "You did this to her! You took her away from me, and now you will pay!"  
  
I run back over to my suit. I jump in the chair and close the hatch. I slowly let down Noin's mobile. The knees buckle, I leave it in a kneeling position. I turn around and face the city. The suits are spread out all around the city, I unseath the saber.  
  
"I will make you all feel the pain," I say with spite though the tears. "You will all know how it feels!" I yell, I manipulate the controls, making Zero charge away from Noin, and towards the remaining soldiers. I don't notice the high pitch 'whoop whoop' sound, or the yellow glow emanating from the monitors.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Whoa, this is impossible."  
  
Javier looks up at the soldier, "What is?"  
  
"Zero just took out twenty suits in only a matter of seconds."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's it, I'm going to assist them. Anne, is my Leo ready to go?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Juniper rushes out of the room. Javier sits there, quietly watching the monitors. A few moments after Juniper has left he stands, and leaves after him. He catches up with him in the hanger.  
  
"What makes you think you think that you were given permission to leave?" The sound of his voice makes Juniper stop cold.  
  
"If I don't, we are all dead." Juniper replies, still facing away from Javier.  
  
"No we aren't, we're going to win."  
  
Infuriated Juniper turns and walks quickly over to Javier. He punches him square in the jaw. Javier hits the floor from the unexpected blow. He looks up to Juniper with bewilderment and anger.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I should have done that a long time ago. Look around, if someone doesn't do something we are all as good as dead. If your father saw you like this." He is to disgusted to continue. He turns around and continues for his Leo.  
  
"All I ever wanted was to please my father, to make him proud of me."  
  
Juniper stops twenty meters away. He turns and faces Javier.  
  
Javier sits up on to his knees. He looks up to Juniper, his eyes wide and wild. "But then he told me that I didn't have enough experience to help head up the operation. He told me that if I wanted, I could be on the bridge, watching the monitors. He wouldn't even listen to me, he kept insisting that I didn't know what to do." Javier is trying to suppress a cynical laugh, "So I shot him. I wanted to prove to him that I could do it."  
  
"You killed your own father?" Juniper shakes with anger. This spoiled brat killed Alveres, he killed the one friend Juniper ever had.  
  
Another piece of concrete falls, the muffled sounds of explosions are getting closer. There is no time to dwell on the details. "I'm still leaving."  
  
"No! We will win!"  
  
"Damn it look around would you? We've lost 70% of out global force, and haven't destroyed one single city! Leave your psychotic memories to yourself, I'll deal with you, and them, later." He turns and walks towards his mobile suit once more.  
  
"He didn't believe in me," Javier continues, Juniper ignores his incoherent mumbling, "just like you he didn't believe me. I told him that I would do it, that I would kill him if that is what it would take." He raises a gun in his shaky hands, "And I'll do the same to you."  
  
The echo of a single gunshot fills the hanger. Juniper stops with the sound. He's frozen, still facing away from Javier.  
  
The sound of Javier's heavy, unsteady breathing continues after the echo fades. He is still sitting on the ground, the gun shaking in his hands, He watches Juniper with his wild eyes.  
  
Juniper's legs shake. He crumples, falling over with a dull thud. A pond of crimson blood creeps outwards from his body.  
  
Javier stands. He looks at the gun and lets it slip out of his hand. The gun hits the floor with a metallic clatter. He turns away from his fallen general and walks back to the bridge as if nothing has happened.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The whooping continues as I slash though yet another mobile suit. My eyes dart left and right as my pulse quickens. My breath is fast and loud as it comes from my mouth, like the fire of a dragon.  
  
"You killed Noin, you must pay for killing Noin." I repeat.  
  
Suddenly an image appears in front of my eyes. I see Noin's suit flung to the ground. The suits advance on her, she pushes the throttle all the way forward to escape. Her suit digs into the ground as it is thrust forward on a straight path for a more isolated part of the city. Suddenly the suit banks left from the destroyed vernia rocket on that side. She slams into the building.  
  
I see, nearly in slow motion, as the suit impacts. I see the sparks, and flying shrapnel. Her body is thrown forward, then back into the seat. Now I watch as the other suits walk away, leaving her. I am even more infuriated.  
  
I look around for more suits. I see a group trying to leave the city. I pull out the twin buster rifle and aim it at them. A huge blast of energy fans out from the two guns. They destroy the suits. There is a long line of smoking ground in the path between where the suits were and where I am. The path of destruction means nothing to me, I turn and look for more suits.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"You must pay for killing Noin!" My threat echoes over the radio.  
  
"Was that Quatre?" Duo asks, alarmed.  
  
"Yes, and they got Noin." Sally says solemnly.  
  
"He might just be hallucinating, it sounds like Zero has gotten to him." Heero says, "I'm going over to check."  
  
"Hold on, if he is being influenced by Zero you won't be able to stop him in that Taurus." Zechs says.  
  
"What do you suggest we do then?"  
  
"We need to find out if Noin is alright, if she is we may be able to talk him out of this." Une says before Zechs can voice an opinion.  
  
"You mean for us all to head over to Osaka?" Duo says, "I don't know, I've heard stories of Quatre on Zero, and frankly, we don't stand a chance."  
  
"There is no way that all of us will be able to make it there in time."  
  
"David is right," Wu Fei says, "Only those in the immediate area could be over there in time to make a difference."  
  
"So that's. Trowa, Sally and I." Heero pauses, then adds; "Trowa are you okay with that?"  
  
"I don't have the choice to not be." He responds.  
  
"Let's get going." Heero says, he takes off towards Osaka. Sally and Trowa do the same.  
  
"Damn, this would be so much easier if we had another Gundam." Sally says.  
  
"Can't Tallgeese take Zero?" Wu Fei asks.  
  
"Yes it could, but I'm half a world away."  
  
"That's convenient." Duo remarks sarcastically.  
  
"How fast can you make it over there?" David asks.  
  
"If I use the upper atmosphere, about an hour."  
  
"I doubt that would be soon enough." Heero says.  
  
"But we need all the help we can get, he should at least try."  
  
"Sally's right, I'm on my way."  
  
"Let's just hope we get there in time." Trowa says with closed eyes, "And that we make it back alive."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Sally lands the Serpent next to Heero's Taurus. Trowa's image appears in her suit as she lands, "Good, you're here. Heero's been with her for about fifteen minutes now."  
  
"So then she is alive." She says relieved.  
  
"We need to hurry, Quatre is too unpredictable right now." He offers his Serpent's hand to give her a lift to Noin and Heero. Sally opens the hatch and climbs out onto the metal hand. She holds tight to the enormous thumb, as Trowa cautiously takes her around, to Noin's suit.  
  
Trowa lets her down on the white Tauras's open hatch. Sally climbs off and waves to Trowa. She is grateful of the ride. Although she landed only about twenty meters away, the terrain was consisted of monstrous slabs of concrete, a result of Noin's collision. Trowa turns away from the carnage and goes back to his post, watching out for any mobile suits, including mine.  
  
"How is she?" Sally asks. She leans inside, holding to the top of the exit so that she doesn't fall into the crowded cockpit.  
  
"Alive." Heero responds, he doesn't look up from bandaging Noin's arm.  
  
Sally knells, and takes a look at her, "If we don't get her to a hospital soon that will change."  
  
"I saw one in the suburbs, about seven miles northeast. Those areas haven't been affected by the battle."  
  
"Help me get her to my mobile. I'll take her to the hospital, you two try and stop Quatre."  
  
Heero nods, he activates the radio, "Trowa we could use another lift."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Heero and Trowa wait until Sally has taken off with Noin before they confront me. Sally's suit takes off to the northeast, and soon disappears.  
  
Heero turns the Taurus to Trowa, "Better get it over with."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They take off. It's not hard to find me in a city as large as Osaka; just follow the carnage. When they find me, I have just taken out an office district to demolish two mobile suits.  
  
"Quatre, it's Trowa. Can you hear me?" Trowa says, flying into my view.  
  
"Stay out of my way Trowa, I don't want to kill you." My tone of voice is shaky, yet strong.  
  
"Quatre listen to me, you are being influenced by the Zero system, you aren't thinking rationally." Heero says.  
  
"No, it's you who isn't thinking rationally. They killed Noin, so I must kill them."  
  
"Noin is alive Quatre, she's okay."  
  
I shake my head, I want to believe what Trowa just told me, but I can't. The images of her death are too strong. "No you're lying. You're just saying that so that I won't kill you." I yell. "You're-you're my enemy." Convinced, I aim the buster riffle at Trowa's suit.  
  
"Trowa get out of there!" Heero yells on the radio.  
  
"And everyone against me must die!" I fire the rifle, but Trowa had fair warning from Heero, he escapes the blast.  
  
Heero gives it another go, "Quatre, Zero has you. You must block out the system. Remember what happened in space? Remember all the people who died from Zero? Don't you remember how it made you feel?"  
  
I lower my head. Yes, I do remember. I remember all to well the pain it caused so many people. Still, Zero pushes on me, trying to alter the circumstances, so that I won't be weakened by the truth. I am aware now of what it's trying to do.  
  
"Tell me something Heero." I ask, shaking from all the ways I'm being pulled, "Have I failed?" I look up, "Have I failed to protect Noin, to protect the earth?"  
  
"You have done what any of us would have done."  
  
This is a clear yes. Zero is determined not to loose me though. It tries to portray Heero and Trowa as my enemies. I look down trying to keep it away. "No.. stop." I mutter. My knuckles are white from gripping the controls. I squeeze my eyes shut, and throw my head up, "Stop it!" I yell.  
  
Heero and Trowa back up, unsure of weather I am yelling at them. I have to get out. I have to regain control. I open the hatch, and stumble out of the Gundam. I walk on to the narrow platform; unable to keep my balance, I fall off.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"90% of our Osaka force has been taken out."  
  
"Both Cairo and Las Angles have lost all of their force."  
  
"Only four bases still have mobiles standing."  
  
The information floods Javier. He supports his head on three fingers, taking in the news. He weighs the situation and looks up, "Give the order to evacuate. Prepare the Ararat for launch."  
  
"Sir, who will operate the Ararat? The general hasn't made contact." A scared officer asks.  
  
"I will." Javier answers. He stands, "Not another word."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
I open my eyes. I don't know how long I've been unconscious. All I know is that my whole body hurts. The pains are in various stages from the dull ache in my arms- strained from piloting. To the sharp throbbing pain that envelops my head and back. The whole world is a pounding blur. It takes some time for my eyes to regain the power to focus. My first view is of Trowa. He is kneeling over me, propping up my head.  
  
My hand moves to my head. I quickly sit up, not thinking the action though. I automatically feel the consequences. The world begins to spin. The pressure in my head increases. I feel as if my whole head is filled to the brim with fluid. I begin to fall back. I lack the strength to sit up at this time.  
  
Trowa's steady arm keeps me from falling back. "Take it easy." He warns.  
  
I moan, "What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
I shake my head.  
  
Trowa looks up, "You had quite a fall."  
  
I look up where he is looking. The sun, still low in the sky is eclipsed by Wing Zero. I didn't, I couldn't have. I had to have fallen, but how am I conscious? The fall should have knocked me out for hours at least. I go over the numbers in my head: half way up a sixteen meter mobile; that's eight meters, twenty-four feet, three stories. How did I land, I wonder. From the pain in my back, I'm guessing that it took the full brunt of the fall. Did I break it? I doubt it, I can move it. I can't fathom how I didn't break anything after that fall, at least that I know of.  
  
"Is it over? Did we win?"  
  
"Heero defeated the remainder of the enemy; he's gone back to finish the task at Tokyo. The others have either won, or are almost finished as well."  
  
"So it was a success, and Noin is okay?"  
  
"Sally called in. She's in emergency surgery right now, she thinks that she will make it though."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"For what I did. I shouldn't of let Zero get to me, I should have had more control."  
  
"Stop blaming yourself." He says sternly with a twinge of compassion. "Come on, think you can stand?"  
  
I nod; it's worth a try. Trowa stands and helps me to my feet; unstable at first I nearly topple as the world swirls around me. Trowa holds me up, as I desperately wait for the spinning to stop.  
  
The spinning eventually does stop; it's replaced with a violent shaking. "Is that me?" I ask, fearful that it's a new symptom and that I have done some unknown damage.  
  
"No." Trowa says, trying to keep his calm. He's looking over to the left with a stunned look on his face. I match my gaze with him. The park in the next to the business district is disappearing, spreading apart from the center. This can't be good.  
  
It's not. An extremely large device of some kind comes out from where the park use to be. It's at least the width of four mobiles, and three times as tall. It's a diamond shape, with rockets on either four sides half way up. The smoke and flame of the insterment of war envelops the sky scrappers. We turn away, blinded by the smoke.  
  
"That's new!" I yell over the roar. Trowa is silent, either unable to comment, or not wanting to.  
  
"We have to stop it!"  
  
Trowa nods.  
  
I look up to Zero. Trowa is also looking to Zero. I'm unsure of the strength it has, my guess is that it has the power to either destroy, or cripple, the earth. I would rather be safe and take Zero.  
  
"Your in no condition to." Trowa replies to my silent planning.  
  
"I have to, I can take Zero, you can't. We can't afford to have you being caught off guard."  
  
"Wait for Heero, let him go."  
  
"We don't have the time. I'm going." I bolt from Trowa and run to Zero with a slight limp. Once in the cockpit I start the startup sequence. The low 'womph womph' of the systems starting up fills my ears.  
  
Trowa's image appears on my screen. "At least let me help you."  
  
"Warn the others, make sure that the president and cabinet get off the earth."  
  
"You're going alone?"  
  
"We don't know how strong it is, we should try and keep the causalities to a minimum."  
  
"Quatre, don't go making it a suicide mission."  
  
"If it comes to that, tell Noin that I love her, and that I'm sorry this all had to happen."  
  
"Qua-!"  
  
I end the transmission, and cut the radio. I take off after the lightning quick weapon.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Heero appears on Trowa's screen, "What's that thing that just took off?"  
  
"I don't know, but Quatre's gone after it."  
  
"Is he crazy?"  
  
"No, he's suicidal." 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7  
  
"Could you please inform us not in the know what is going on?" Duo's voice says across the airwaves.  
  
"He's gone after something big, and probably deadly."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Alone."  
  
"God. You know, if that guy doesn't stop taking responsibility for everything, it's going to kill him."  
  
"This time, it just might," Heero replies.  
  
"You can't be serious Heero." Une says.  
  
"The enemy isn't pulling any punches, this is their last ditch effort."  
  
"Duo, how fast can you get to Washington DC?" Trowa asks.  
  
"A matter of minutes. Why?"  
  
"Make sure the president and cabinet get off the earth."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Quatre doesn't want to take any chances."  
  
"Yeah, and if they don't survive, Quatre will never live it down. I guess I'm on my way."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
I have forgotten how bumpy the ride though the atmosphere is. I continue to rocket though it. Bright red sparks fly by the cameras, filling my screen. I can still see the apparatus in front of me. It flies, from side to side, across the monitors from the violent shaking of Zero.  
  
I brake away from the atmosphere, diving into the calm sea of space. The object is also out of the atmosphere. It rests just above the invisible shield, drifting slowly along. I turn my radio back on, sensing that a conversation with the enemy is about to take place. I wait patiently as he finds my frequency.  
  
"We haven't given up yet have me Mr. Winner?"  
  
"Nor have you, Mr. Villa Signor." I reply in the same spiteful, yes aristocratic tone.  
  
"Your retaliation is futile, you must see that."  
  
"Again, same to you."  
  
It's silent for a few more minutes. I scene that he won't strike now, not while I have the last word. I can't help but bring on the inevitable. "I can't kill you until you have answered me this. Why did you allow us to leave? You knew that we wouldn't fight for you, so why didn't you simply kill us when you had the chance? I thought it was because you wanted a challenge, but now I find that hard to believe."  
  
Javier chuckles, "Inquisitive to the bitter end." He comments, "I was going to kill you, that was the plan before that man ruined things. Oh how I wanted to see the look on your beloved's face as I personally assassinated you."  
  
"I see, you wanted her last sight to be of my death."  
  
"You're still not there. She would of lived."  
  
"But why? She knew of your plans."  
  
"Exactly. Care to give it another go?"  
  
I'm starting to understand his twisted plan, "She obviously would of informed my comrades, who, you undoubtfully would of tried to kill as well."  
  
"Bravo Mr. Winner! Killing you traitorous pilots was a big part of the plan."  
  
"By traitorous, I'm assuming, you mean our decision to not murder the inhabitants of the earth."  
  
"All earthlings are at fault for what we were forced to endure. I will teach you all that lesson."  
  
"You still don't get it!" I fire the twin buster rifle. The blast bounces off the armor, causing not so much as a dent. I gasp in astonishment.  
  
Javier laughs the laugh of a mad man, "I told you your retaliation was futile."  
  
The stand off is interrupted by Une's voice on the radio, "Be on guard, the bases are being evacuated." A light flashes, indicating an approaching object. I look down at the shuttle of evacuees as it fights its way though the atmosphere.  
  
"Now its my turn." Javier says. A powerful beam leaves from his weapon, disengaging the ship.  
  
I gasp at the unbelievable, uncalled for act of violence, "They were your own men!"  
  
"Not that it maters now, they are already dead."  
  
"How could you be so cold?"  
  
"Its in the job description." A panel on the side of his Ararat moves away, a beam rifle is revealed; it begins its barrage against me.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Duo is invisible in his Secret Service uniform he had snatched. He walks the maze of halls of the capital building, in search of the cabinet's offices. A group in suits passes him. He brushes shoulders with a woman. "Sorry Miss." He says, continuing on his way.  
  
The woman turns around, "Duo?" She asks.  
  
Duo turns, "Relena? What are you doing here?"  
  
Relena turns to the questioning officials, "Please excuse me." She steps out of the group, and closer to Duo. "I was called in due to the current situation."  
  
"Oh, same here."  
  
Relena lowers her voice, "I thought you were fighting,"  
  
"That mission's complete, I'm on a new one now." He nods to the men and women, "Who are they."  
  
"Other foreign dignitaries."  
  
"They important?"  
  
She looks at him sternly, "Duo, what are you implying?"  
  
Duo sighs, preparing to tell her, "Something big is about to go down. I've been asked to evacuate the cabinet and president. If they are important too," he nods again to the dignitaries, "might as well have 'em tag along."  
  
"What do you need me to do?"  
  
"Get them to the space port, gate nine. That's where the shuttle is. I'll find the others."  
  
"Alright." She walks to the dignitaries, "There has been a change of plans." She informs them. She looks up at Duo, who is beginning to leave, "Oh, and Duo?"  
  
He turns, "Yeah?"  
  
"Second door down that hall."  
  
He smiles, "Thanks."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The Vulcan guns spring from the shoulders. They destroy the beam rifle. Another is revealed, which I also destroy, then another, and another. The only way this will end is when he runs out of guns, or I run out of bullets. I must think fast to find some other way, fearing that I will run out long before he does.  
  
I'm surprised that he beats me to the punch, "This little game is meaningless. Shall we play a new one?"  
  
"What are you planning Javier?"  
  
"Oh, only a little game of nerve. I see you have a fine weapon there, that buster rifle."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Isn't that the same weapon that destroyed Libra? Our last chance at achieving our goal."  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"You can still atone for that, you know."  
  
"Stop talking in circles."  
  
"At this present moment, we are drifting over Moscow, not my first choice, but it will suffice. I will forget that that ever happened if you do something."  
  
I shake my head, "I'm not firing this on Moscow, I will not take part in your little game."  
  
"Fine, then it's my turn." The outer shell of the Ararat moves away, suspended outwards by thick, heavy, metal bars. I gape at what I see. As the armor leaves, it exposes the main weapon, a rifle the size of Zero. The gun tilts and points at me and begins the long process of charging. "If you won't kill them, I'll just kill you."  
  
It's obvious that I can escape the slow charging, powerful blast. So I can't help but wonder what he has in mind. Suddenly an alarm goes off. "EMP EMP" the monitor flashes only twice before all goes black.  
  
I curse under my breath, so that was the big idea. All my systems are down; I'm a sitting duck. The Ararat has sent out an electric magnetic pulse, that one wave disabled everything. I quickly set to work, trying to get Zero back online. I'm racing against the clock; at any time he will fire.  
  
The monitors come back online first. The gun is almost fully charged. Next comes the radio. I hastily reconnect the wires, trying to get my mobility back. Suddenly, my arms drop from my work, it's no use, I can't finish in time. A strange calm flows over me: I am not afraid of what is about o come. I close my eyes as the beam barrels forward, "So this is how it ends huh?" I ask myself.  
  
The broad yellow beam shuts straight at me. At the last moment I am thrown out of the way, from what, I do not know. I bite down hard as I watch the suit take the full impact of the onslaught. Wait, I recognize this suit. "Zechs!" I yell.  
  
The beam subsides, leaving a heavily damaged Tallgeese, crackling from severed wires. "I will not have to tell Noin why you aren't sitting by her side when she wakes up." He says bluntly.  
  
"Zechs, you fool! What did you do that for? Quick, you must leave Tallgeese before it explodes." I yell. /Just like Trowa. Just like Trowa./ The phrase repeats in my head.  
  
"Don't worry about me, first take care of him."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, the earth is more important then my miserable life."  
  
I look over at the Ararat. He is repositioning the cannon; this time at the earth. I quickly go back to work. The diagram of Zero on the monitors show what is still down, and what is coming online. Zero System: online Mobility: offline. I need that mobility! Something is wrong though. The mobility won't come online.  
  
Both my hands are working feverishly, both are doing totally different things as I try and get the mobility back. As my right hand types in codes and commands the left hand continues to reconnect wires.  
  
I glance up at the Ararat. The yellow light at the tip of the weapon is getting brighter; he is almost ready to fire. /Zero, please help me though this./ I say to the mobile. The monitors glow yellow, in response to my plea. I get one more idea, I type in one more code.  
  
ONLINE the big bold letters blare across the screen. I'm ready for action. Without thinking it though I charge the monster, unsheathing my saber as I approach. I scream a war cry of pure anger as I thrust the saber though the gap between the armor, straight into the heart of the weapon.  
  
"What are you doing!? You idiot, the blast will kill us both!"  
  
That is obvious, I didn't think the move though, not that it's concerning me much, even though it should. "I would escape, but it seems as though the arm is jammed between your armor." I say this truthfully; I cannot pull it away.  
  
"No! I will not let it end so quickly. I will not let you be the final victor!" He re-aims the weapon at my suit. Because of the angle the beam is inaccurate. The blast skims Zero's head, ripping off the gold throngs, and melting half of the face. The blast thrusts me backwards, ripping the jammed arm from its socket. It's to late; with the saber still melting though the inner workings, irreversible damage has been done. As I sore backwards from the power of the blast, Ararat explodes in a massive serge of fire and smoke. The explosion is sucked up from the lack of oxygen to feed the flames.  
  
"Zechs we did it!" I yell happily. ". Zechs? Zechs!" I search franticly for him. I look down at my remaining hand. A blue scrape of Gundamium, about the size of me, is drifting by. I grab it and stare at it. ".No. Zechs!" I begin to cry, fearing that he truly is dead.  
  
When I open my eyes I see a flashing light on the dash. It's a message that was sent to me only a moment or two ago. I open the mail. Zechs' face comes on screen, "Well it appears as though this is it." He says over the crackling of the damaged electrical systems. His image fades in and out. I watch as I drift among the wreckage of Ararat and Tallgeese.  
  
"Take care of her for me, will you Quatre?" The screen goes black, only adding to the horrible silence that surrounds me.  
  
There is one more chapter left, I would never leave you all in this suspense. I promise to upload it next Friday. 


	9. Epilouge

Epilogue:  
  
Our wedding had to be postponed for nearly a full year due to Noin's injuries. I had to find a new best man for the precession. Zechs had got his wish: he did not have to tell Noin, when she woke up, why I was not there by her side. In some cruel twist of fate, it was I, who had to tell her why Zechs was not there, awaiting her revival.  
  
At his funeral, which was fit for the war hero he was, I gave a eulogy. I told the congregation how he was more then just an excellent soldier, but an excellent friend. I told them all about how many times he had saved my life, including the two times in the last forty-eight hours of his.  
  
Noin was so angry with the doctors that they wouldn't allow her to go to the funeral. Her injuries were far to (sever) for them to check her out. She didn't cry though, not even now, years later, she has never cried over his death.  
  
I find her, from time to time, out on our balcony at night. She is quietly staring off into space. I know who she is looking for, even though she doesn't say it. Her stubborn optimism is still there, stronger then ever. She is always waiting for Zechs to come back; she is so sure of this, that she has convinced me as well.  
  
Here we are now, on our balcony, arm and arm. That is why I am remembering that time in our lives. I still remember those days so well, as if they had happened yesterday. I too stare off into space, waiting in perpetually, for our friend who means so much to us, to return. Little do I know that he is doing the same, on some distant colony, in some new, now distant life.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
Zechs turns around, and faces the woman who is coming out on to the balcony, "I'm just thinking."  
  
"About them you mean?" She says, resting her arms on the railing, beside him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know you can always go back, I won't stop you."  
  
"No, it's better this way."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, they have a new life now, one that I can't fit into."  
  
"You know that isn't true."  
  
"It is. My time in their lives has passed, I would only be a nuisance to them."  
  
"I still don't know why you feel that way. Is it because you still love Noin?"  
  
He turns away, so that she won't see the tears stinging his eyes, "Please, don't bring up her name."  
  
"If you love her so, why torment yourself like this?"  
  
"Because Quatre loves her too much, and she loves him so much more. How could I break that up? It's better, for their sake, if I am dead."  
  
She sighs in defeat, "You're just to kind, can't even follow your own heart if it means breaking others."  
  
"It's just a habit I've never been able to brake." He starts to walk back inside, back to his life, which for a minute, he had been able to forget. 


End file.
